Warcraft III Demo
'Warcraft III Demo'http://www.blizzard.com/us/war3/demo/ is a game demo of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, it can be downloaded in Blizzard Entertainment's official site and consists in the tutorial campaign, Exodus of the Horde. The demo weighs approximately 100 Megabytes. Features * A two-mission tutorial introducing players to one of the central heroes of Warcraft III, Thrall, son of Durotan and warchief of the Horde. * Three all-new missions that chronicle the orcs' embattled journey to Kalimdor. * Head-to-head play through Battle.net™, Blizzard's free online gaming service. The first two chapters in the demo can be found as a Prologue Campaign in the full game Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos while the three others are found as a Custom Campaign the game's expansion Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. For various differences between the demo-only version and the within-the-full-game version of these chapters, see Exodus of the Horde. Lore After receiving an ominous warning from a mysterious prophet, the orc warchief Thrall must guide his warriors to a strange new land... General Overview Chapter One: Chasing Visions :Somewhere in the Arathi Highlands, Thrall, the young warchief of the orcish Horde, wakes from his troubling dream. Thrall makes his way to find The Prophet who tells him to make plans to lead his people to Kalimdor across the sea. Chapter Two: Departures :Three days later, near the Lordaeron coast... Thrall establishes a base camp while he waits for Grom Hellscream and his Warsong Clan. After setting camp, an Alliance captain warns them that they are in violation of the Alliance Internment Act and a Horde leader has been captured. After some scouting, Thrall discovers it is Grom and sets out to rescue him. After Grom is rescued, Thrall sets sail for Kalimdor in commandeered human ships that Grom discovered while captured as The Prophet watches. Chapter Three: Riders of the Storm :As Thrall and his companions set out for Kalimdor in their fleet of stolen ships they are beset in the open seas by a sudden, fierce storm. To prevent the ships from taking a heavy pounding, Thrall orders the fleet to seek shelter in the cove of a nearby remote island. On the island, Thrall meets a troll named Sen'jin, who claims to be leader of the trolls. Sen'jin warns of a nearby human outpost and Thrall, agreeing it is a threat helps destroy it. Before moving on, Thrall helps Sen'jin pruify a Fountain of Health. The humans realize the Horde forces were the ones who stole their ships by the Lordaeron coast and send for reinforcements to give chase. While Alliance forces battle with the Horde, a mass of murlocs attacks both forces from the sea and captures several on both sides in nets, including Thrall. Chapter Four: The Fires Down Below :Thrall finds himself in an underground lair, held prisoner by the murlocs and separated from his companions. Thrall, finding himself a prisoner of the murlocs in a cavern, combines forces with trolls and humans alike to escape. During their escape, Thrall find Sen'jin being sacrificed by a Murloc Sorcerer. The sacrifice causes the cave to quake and Sen'jin tells Thrall to escape as he believes his wound is mortal. As they escape, the voice of a Sea Witch echoes a threatening warning as the cave collapses around them. Chapter Five: Countdown to Extinction :Sunlight greets Thrall and his companions as they escape the underground lair and make their way back to the surface. As he escapes, Thrall is chased by the Sea Witch and her murloc warriors. The repairs to his storm-damaged ships are not done and he must rally his forces to hold the line and protect the ships until they are repaired. Unfortunately, the volcano on the island is also erupting and the whole island appears to to be sinking into the sea. Some imprisoned trolls around the island are rescued to provide reinforcements against the Sea Witch and her warriors. The ships are repaired and Thrall's forces continue on to Kalimdor, beginning the Invasion of Kalimdor. Unused sound files The following sound files appear in the Demo but aren't used in any known part (they aren't attached to any trigger). Riders on the Storm *D03Grunt17: Warchief, one of the humans escaped! *D03HeadHunter19: Our spears would be no good against that shields, run! *D03Thrall16: Humans, just what we needed... Don't let them get away! *D03Thrall18: Damn, they'll alert the outpost for sure. Prepare for battle! *D03Thrall25: Stay alert, not all the island inhabitants are friendly. *D03Thrall30: This wards contain healing power. *D03Troll26: Welcome to the village mon. *D03Troll27: You are green or I'm just seeing things? *D03Troll28: I hope you help us get rid of those nasty humans. The Fires Down Below *D04Footman16: Orcs! Get up! *D04Footman23: Orcs, I should have known... attack! *D04Grunt11: Free at last! *D04Grunt13: Those fish creatures must pay! *D04MurlocSorcerer30: You may have rescued the others but I'll see to it that the exalted one does not go completely unpleased. *D04Thrall15: There are maybe other creatures down here, these paltry wretches died before they were even sacrificed. *D04Thrall17: Will you humans never learn?! *D04Thrall20: These cave may lead outside, but we can't leave without the others. Countdown to Extinction *D05Thrall15: One of the shamans must have found a way to purify this fountain. *D05Troll13: Hey, you got room for one more mon? External links Refernece list Kategooria:Blizzard Entertainment Kategooria:Warcraft III